Finding Fanfiction
by writersblock24
Summary: While Lester is googling himself, he stumbles onto something.  Fan fiction about them.  Babe, not really Joe friendly.
1. Chapter 1

Okay, so I thought I'd be working on my next full length story, but then I found the Leverage fan fiction. And the rest was history. That show is addicting and the fan fiction is the same. I was reading a story that had to do with the same idea (and trying to avoid odd couples... having Nate and Eliot paired is a little too much for me... and if you know anything about the show, you'll understand) and then Lester decided that he wanted it written for the Plum universe. And you know how pushy Lester is.

Not mine, only the mistakes. If there are any, it's because I was really excited and wanted to post it ASAP. Thanks to the writer that showed us her talent that brought this story along (I'm sorry I don't remember her name!)

* * *

It started out as a normal day at RangeMan. Stephanie and Ranger were huddled close in his office, whispering, with their hands clasped. A small, happy smile graced Stephanie's face.

Suddenly, there was a big commotion.

"What is going on out there?" Stephanie asked. Ranger shrugged and opened the door. Everyone seemed to be crowded around Lester's desk.

"Doesn't anyone work here anymore?" Ranger asked, crossing his arms. Stephanie peered around his shoulders.

"It's all Lester's fault!" Bobby said, pointing his index finger.

Ranger raised an eyebrow. "Explain."

"See what had happened was…" He coughed. "I googled myself."

"_Googled _yourself?"

"Yeah, you know, the search engine? Okay, you know that thing on your desk? That's a computer. And there's this program on there and that connects you to the internet. And then…"

"I know what the internet is, Santos!" Ranger barked. Stephanie and a few brave guys giggled. "What the hell does that have to do with anything?"

"Well, I wanted to see what kind of information about me came up."

"Santos, I pay good money so we can't be found."

"I know, but I wanted to see what kind of info was out there. Did you know there's a guy with my name in Delaware that makes cuckoo clocks?"

"Interesting. Get on with your story."

"Well, after looking at a few of the hits, I came across this."

Every person there leaned in closer.

"What the hell is that?"

"It's called Fan Fiction."

"What?"

"Apparently, there are people out there that like to write stories about our lives."

"Really," he said slowly, "people other than Janet?"

"Yep. Hey, when's she coming by again?"

"Her daughter said next week." Hal piped in. We all looked at him and he blushed. "What? So I know things."

"So anyway," Lester said loudly. "At first it was just me, and then the guys walked by and… here we all are."

"Some of the stories are pretty good." Bobby said. "I can't believe we haven't found out about this sooner."

"What are we looking at?" Tank asked, sidling up to Ranger.

"I'm pretty sure you don't want to know." Ranger replied.

"Look, you can pick the characters you want!" Lester said, clicking away. "Dude, there's a lot of Joe and Stephanie stories."

Stephanie snorted. "Like that's going to happen ever again."

"Good to know, Babe."

"And there's some with the boss and Steph." Lester laughed. "I like when they make Joe a dick."

"Me too." Ranger whispered in Stephanie's ear. Stephanie punched him in the shoulder.

"There's some where you're a dick too, boss. Man, they don't like you."

"Who?"

"The ladies that call themselves 'Cupcakes'," Lester said, chuckling

Stephanie snorted. "That's rich."

"Don't worry Boss, the Babes have your back." Lester said. He blanched. "And they play dirtier. Ouch."

"What's a 'Tart' story?" Hal asked.

"Dude," Lester said. "That's when one of the Merry Men are with… you know…"

All eyes went to Stephanie. Ranger tensed. Stephanie blushed.

"What are you all looking at?" She asked.

Lester chuckled. "There are quite a few of us together, Beautiful." He winked.

Stephanie rolled her eyes. "That's the only way it'll happen. In your dreams."

Lester went back to typing. "Dude."

"What?"

"There's a few with Tank and Ranger."

"I like you, man," Tank said, chuckling and slapped him on the shoulder, "but not like that."

"Good to know."

"And some with Stephanie, Ranger and Joe," Binkie said. "Like that would ever happen."

"Because I don't share," Ranger said to Stephanie.

"I know. That's rule number one. Rule two is that I have to come home in the panties I leave in."

"I love that rule."

Stephanie rolled her eyes.

"Are there any Joe and Ranger stories?"

"Look and you die." Ranger said. He turned to Stephanie. "Why are we still standing here?"

"It's like a train wreck and you can't look away."

"Hey, click on that one." Bobby said. A few of them turned and started to read.

"Whoa," Lester said. "Jesus, that's _hot_."

"What?"

"One of the Babe stories in the M category. They're way better."

Everyone turned and started to read.

"What the…?"

"Dude."

Everyone's head turned to the side.

"Is that even possible?" Stephanie asked. "I'm pretty sure I can't move my legs like that."

"Only one way to find out." Ranger said, squeezing her hips.

"In your dreams, Manoso."

"How'd you know?" He grinned at her.

They looked around the room. The men were all staring at the screen, not moving.

"They're like little kids around a tv." Ranger said, shaking his head. "Glad to see all their good training going to good use."

"All the better to leave them." Stephanie replied, heading for the elevator. She reached for Ranger's hand. "Want your dreams to come true?"

The elevator doors opened.

"They already have."

* * *

Stephanie and Ranger retreated up to seven to try out the new pose while the guys finished the story. When they were done, Lester started to type again.

"What are you doing now?" Bobby asked.

"Back hacking the site. These Lester lovers are women I want to meet."

All the men sighed.

"What?" Lester asked. "Fine, any of the other women that want you tools, I'll send your way."

The men cheered.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, okay, I know it's been a really long time since I updated, but I've been pretty busy studying for finals (which are over, thank goodness!), moving back home and filling out applications for summer jobs. Plus all the writers block hasn't helped either. Hopefully, I'll get the next story off the ground soon. I have a whole bunch of ideas, but I'm not liking anything I write. So in the mean time, enjoy this!

Still not mine. But I wish Ranger was. Sorry for the mistakes (again). I was very excited that I wrote _something_ that I needed to publish. I'm going into review withdrawl!

Oh! I almost forgot. Thanks jerseygirlinoxford. She gave me permission to use her stories if I decided to do more with this and Lester (and the muse) were totally on board. So this is for you, Babe! Thanks for the idea!

And for the record, _this_ is the last chapter of the story.

* * *

Two weeks later…

Bobby walked past Lester cubicle and sighed. If Ranger found him on that site one more time, he was going to block it from all computers.

And then he'd never know how some of those stories ended.

"Lester! Quit screwing around!" Bobby hissed.

"What?"

"If Ranger sees you…"

"Please, I'm sure he hasn't seen the inside of his office since I found that sight. Him and Stephanie are having a 'creativity' seminar in his apartment. Again." He said, putting air quotes around creativity.

Everyone knew that the Boss and Stephanie were finally together. Not that they didn't try to keep it a secret, but being trained by the best sometimes had its perks.

That and the fact that behind every closed door, they're making out.

Stephanie really needs to learn to be quieter.

Hal walked over. "Is he on that site again?"

"Dude, my stories updated!"

"I knew it!"

"Knew what?" Lester asked, standing up.

Hal cowered a little, but went on. "I knew that you were commenting on stuff. You have to be more subtle."

"It's not like they're never going to know."

" 'LesterimasexymonkeySantos'? Really?"

"Dude," Bobby chuckled. "What the hell?"

"Hey the first draft was way longer. And had something that rhymed."

"With what?"

"You don't want to know." Bobby whispered. Bobby had been Lester's sounding board until he laughed Lester out of the room.

"What else are you reading?" Hal asked.

Lester pushed him away. "Get out of here!"

"Come on, I want to know!"

"Forget it," Bobby said. "I tried to find out and he took out his gun."

"Whoa, man." Hal put up his hands. "I just wanted to know."

"He's reading all the one's about himself." Stephanie said, sneaking up behind the guys.

"How do you know?"

"It's not hard," she shrugged. "Just click on his name and look at his favorites."

Lester turned around in his chair. "How do you…?"

" 'LesterimasexymonkeySantos'? Please. Be more creative."

"That's what I said!" Bobby said.

"Did he find…?"

Bobby furtively shook his head.

"Did I find what?"

"He probably wouldn't." Hal chimed in. "It's not underneath the Lester heading."

"Find what?"

"Nothing that would interest you." Bobby said.

"Yeah, right. You're keeping something from me."

"And for good reason," Bobby said under his breath.

"Come on, I want to know!" Lester whined. He was actually bouncing in his seat.

"What are you, four?" Stephanie asked. Lester gave her the puppy eyes and she caved. "Fine. It's by an author names jerseygirlinoxford. You have to read the other ones first to get the whole story."

He clicked to her site. "Aww, they're babe stories!"

"And?" Stephanie asked.

Lester sighed. "I thought... you know..."

She smacked him upside the head. "You would. You're nasty."

Bobby, Hal and Stephanie left his desk. "How long do you think...?" Bobby asked.

"I give it a week."

Stephanie giggled. "I give it less. He's going to want to know what's up."

"He'll find it all right." They all snickered now.

**Two days later...**

"STEPHANIE!"

"Uh oh, I think I'm in trouble." Stephanie said to Ranger.

"Have you been a bad girl?" He raised a sexy eyebrow.

"Only around you."

"Good to know."

"Where is she?" Lester yelled outside Ranger's office.

"Hide me." She said, hiding behind his back.

But it was too late. The door banged open and Lester was standing there, seething. Stephanie continued to cower behind Ranger.

"I can see you, you know." Lester growled.

"See who?" Ranger asked.

"Don't play coy with me. I see your girlfriend!"

"You guys know about that!" Stephanie asked, popping out from her safe place.

Lester rolled his eyes. "The whole floor knows. You need to be more subtle. Or at least less loud."

Stephanie blushed.

"I like you loud." Ranger said, kissing the corner of her mouth.

Lester and Stephanie both rolled their eyes.

"What are you so mad about, anyway?" Ranger asked.

Lester looked blank until he realized why. Stephanie punched him in the gut. "Thanks," she said.

"For what?"

"He forgot!"

"Not anymore," Lester said. "I hate you!"

"In my defense, I told you not to look!"

"Look at what?" Ranger asked, clearly out of the loop.

"A story." Stephanie supplied.

"Figures." Ranger scoffed and went to his desk. "You really should change your username. That's too obvious."

"Dude, even _you_ know?"

"Of course." He said. "I have to give those ladies their props. They're keeping us _very busy_."

Stephanie blushed harder.

"And don't call me dude." He didn't even look up from his desk.

Lester rolled his eyes. "Whatever man." He turned back to Stephanie. "I can't believe you."

"Look, I told you..."

"You didn't tell me that you... that you..."

"Did he find the one where you tell his ex that he's gay?" Ranger piped in.

"WHAT? Even you?"

"Sure," he shrugged. "She's my favorite."

Stephanie giggled. Who knew that Ranger, bad ass mercenary, would like stories like that.

"I can't believe you..."

"It wasn't me! I didn't write it."

"But the guys have been teasing me about it! Just that someone would insinuate that this delicious piece of man meat..."

"Ugh, gross." Ranger said.

"Quiet, peanut gallery."

Ranger glared at Lester, but it didn't phase him.

"I still can't believe that..."

"Lester," Stephanie said. "If it makes you feel any better, I _never_ thought that you were gay. It's just a story."

"I know..."

"But it hurt your ego." She said, patronizing him a little. She hugged him close.

"It did..." He said, his hands wandering lower.

"Watch it, or you won't pull anything back." Ranger growled.

"Just putting the rumors to rest, boss." Lester said.

Everyone looked at the large group of workers at the office door.

"What do I pay you people for?"

Stephanie giggled as the guys ran away. "Its just a story. Don't you know not to believe everything you read?" Lester still didn't look convinced. "Look, the guys will get over it. Just do something that you can talk about that trumps this." She thought about it for a moment. "I know! TP Joe's house!"

"That could work. Thanks Beautiful!" Lester ran from the room.

"That was cold, Babe. I thought you liked Joe."

"Yeah, well he was an ass yesterday. He deserves to have his house TP'd."

Ranger pulled her onto his lap. "I just knew that you were a bad girl at heart."

"Does that earn me a social orgasm?"

"To start."

"Goodie!"


End file.
